Polar Bear
The polar bear (Ursus maritimus) is the largest living land carnivore, with adult males growing up to 2.6 metres in length. The most well known of all bears, the polar bear is immediately recognisable from the distinctive white colour of its thick fur. The only unfurred parts of the body are the foot pads and the tip of its nose, which are black, revealing the brown colour of the skin underneath the pelt. The neck of the polar bear is longer than in other species of bears, and the elongated head has small ears. Polar bears have large strong limbs and huge forepaws which are used as paddles for swimming. The toes are not webbed, but are excellent for walking on snow as they bear non-retractable claws which dig into the snow like ice-picks. The soles of the feet also have small projections and indents which act like suction cups and help this bear to walk on ice without slipping. Females are about half the size of males, although a pregnant female with stored fat can exceed 500 kilograms in weight. Polar bear cubs weigh up to 0.7 kilograms at birth. They look similar in appearance to adults, though they have much thinner fur. With an incredible sense of smell, the polar bear is able to detect prey nearly a kilometre away and up to a metre under snow. It is symbolized as the national animal of Greenland. Roles * They played Mulan, Shang, Fa Zhou, Fa Li and Grandmother Fa in Mulan (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Ice Cream Jo and Ice Cream Mike in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played North (Santa) in Rise of the Animal Guardians * It played African Lion in Arizona (Madagascar), Arizona: Escape 2 Alaska, and Arizona 3: Japan's Most Wanted * It played Spinosaurus in Animal Train and Animal King (Dinosaur King) * It played Rocky in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Rex in We're Back! An Arctic Animal's Story * It played Carnotaurus in ARCTIC ANIMAL * It played Gorgosaurus in Walking with Arctic Animals Gallery Polar-bear-story-1.jpg polar-bear.jpg Ursus Maritimus.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Dexter's Lab Polar Bear.jpg Polar_Bear (Wild Kratts).png MSB Polar Bear.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) TWT Polar Bear.png TSPM Polar Bear.png|The Simpsons Movie (2007) happy-feet2-disneyscreencaps.com-2259.jpg|Happy Feet Two (2011) Jadis-jadis-queen-of-narnia-19951003-700-535.jpg|The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardobe (2005) Polar_Bear (Blue Fang).jpg AHTF Polar Bear.png|Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) Bears, Polar (Total Drama World Tour).png PPG Polar Bear.jpg KND Polar Bear.jpg Polar_Bear.png PolarBear_Preview.png POLARBEARARTWORK.png JakeThePolarBear.jpg Polar Bear Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png JQ Polar Bears.png|Arctic Splashdown (1964) polar-bear-back-at-the-barnyard-65.1.jpg|It's An Udderful Life (2009) storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4903.jpg|Storks (2016) IMG_7577.JPG IMG_5108.JPG|Flushed Away (2006) (commercial) IMG_7768.JPG IMG_7780.JPG IMG_5186.PNG IMG 8225.JPG IMG_8053.JPG IMG_8125.JPG IMG_3608.PNG King and the Mockingbird Polar Bear.png IMG_9161.JPG|In Search of Santa (2004) IMG 9577.PNG|Keep Cool (2000) IMG 4025.PNG IMG 8095.PNG IMG 8586.JPG IMG 1324.PNG IMG 4556.JPG Mark.png|Zoo Mates (1998) SBatCC Polar Bear.png IMG 7845.JPG IMG dc polar bear.jpeg IMG_3684.PNG IMG 8406.PNG polar-bear-kemono-friends.jpg Jack the polar Bear.jpg Norm.png Corporal smile.png Arctic Freeze.png|Adventure to fitness MGPaM Polar Bear.png Batman Polar Bears.png Screen-Shot-2014-04-11-at-11.11.35-AM.png|Animals United Icebear.png Spike the world of santa claus 02-600x420.jpg See Also * Brown Bear * American Black Bear * Asian Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Spectacled Bear * Sun Bear * Giant Panda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Bears Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Norm of the North Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Storks Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Club Penguin Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:In Search of Santa Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:UPA Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Little Panda Fighter Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Golden Compass Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The King and the Mockingbird Animals Category:Oh Yeah Cartoons Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Bernard Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:National Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals